Angel with a shotgun
by Kay the Freak
Summary: /This story contains Gore, Violence, Swearing, Nazis, And touchy subjects. Just a warning. (Nazi!Prussia x reader x Nazi!Germany) I'm bad at summaries but just read please?


p style="line-height: 24.46875px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: none; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 11pt; max-width: 99%;"span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%; font-family: 'century gothic';"3rd person POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You were just a simple girl in Zielona Gora, style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You were forced to grow up very fast. Things had taken a dark turn in your style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You were all alone in supporting your younger brother and sister.[1] br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /They were all you had left in these miserable style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /It was tough, but you didn't have much of style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Dobry was only 10 and your sister Alenka was barely style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Things began to fall apart when your mother had slipped away without warning in her sleep when you were only style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Your family tried to move on, but nobody could ignore the cloud of grief that hung over that atmosphere like a cold, wet style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You were now 15, but your mother was anything but behind you. It wasn't style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / You're still haunted by the look of bottomless despair in Alenka's gleaming style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Your poor siblings were only little style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /They didn't understand what had style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You hated to think of it, but you knew they would have to get used to it. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /The Nazi Germans had invade your precious Poland. Your father was off fighting in the style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /He is missed greatly, but you are proud that he could help in the war style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /However, Dobry and Alenka still needed a guardian, so you had taken it upon yourself to provide maternal support the best you style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You know you're a poor substitute for your mother, but you were all they had to look towards for comfort. Deep down, you secretly wished someone was their for you to find comfort in. But you had to remain strong, for their Dobry and Alenka's style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You had been lost in thought, wondering how your Father was, like always. You had almost burned your meager dinner. You sighed dejectedly while placing pierogi and bread on your small wooden table. Nowadays, you never feel entirely happy. You decide to stop dwelling on unpleasant emotions, they won't help, and you've already made your family wait long enoughbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / "Alenka, Dobry dinner." You hollered down the musty corridor. Alenka and Dobry wandered half-heartedly into the sitting style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /They took their time settling down in their chairs. You smiled a small, half-smile across the table in attempt to lift their spirits. Alenka met your eyes, and the corners of her mouth turned style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Dorby stared blankly into his plate. The silence was too much for style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You cleared your throat. "Do you like it?" you ask, loading your voice with style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"This is good Starsza siostra[2]" Alenka said happily munching on her style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Color flushed her cheeks. She was always easy to cheer style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"It is." Dobry said monotonely. He had been melancholy and disinterested since your mother had passed, no matter how you tried to raise his style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / You couldn't get him to open up. You sigh style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Not matter how hard you try, you'll never be the compassionate woman that your mother style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Thank you." You stated, not knowing what else to say./span/span/p  
>blockquotehr style="line-height: 24.46875px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: none; background-color: #fefefe;" blockquote  
>p style="line-height: 24.46875px; font-size: 14px; max-width: 99%; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: none; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 11pt; max-width: 99%;"span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%; font-family: 'century gothic';"~Time skip to after supper~br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Get into your pajamas you two." You ordered style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /They proceeded to their room to get changed. Your gaze shifted to the little window above the sink. span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%; color: #222222;"The sky had begun to turn a light shade shade of violet, pinned back by a few glittering stars/span You became absorbed in your thoughts once again as you scrubbed the style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /The atmosphere felt too solemn, but there was no reason why. There was just a foreboding haze in the air. You shake off the premonition. After you finished off the dishes you sink down in the couch. Dobry and Alenka came out of their room groggily and sat next to you on the tattered, old thingbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Come on you two let's pray for Tata[3] to be safe." You said to your style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Please God let Tata be safe in the war." Alenka murmured in a soft voice. you grasped her small, warm hand in style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"And watch over him and the other soldiers, please keep up their hope." you added. You felt Dobry's hand curl around style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"And give us strength to stop those evil Nazis" Dobry said briskly. You were a bit shocked to hear his style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Oh, and also, please watch over us too!" Alenka added at the last style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Amen" you say in unison. "You know He will Alenka." you squeezed her hand style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / You glanced up at at the old oak grandfather clock, you could faintly hear it's gears whining. It was almost style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Alright, time to put out the lights. Get to bed you two." You said. Because of the bombings there was now a curfew for all style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Okay starza siostra." They murmured, then they rose from the style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"You'll come say good night, won't you, starza siostra?" Her eyes were wide and bottomless, you couldn't have said no if you wanted style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Of course Alenka. And you too Dobry". He only stopped to look in your eyes for split second, then he turned away again. You heard the soft padding of their stockinged feet across the hall, and their door opening and style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /After a few moments spent reflecting, you follow them. The door creaked as you opened it, and Alenka sat up as you style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You leaned down to her and enveloped her in a soft hug. she embraced your neck style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Sweet dream Alenka" you whisper. She yawned and lay back style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Good night starza siostra..." she whispered. You gingerly made your way to Dobry's style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Dobry?" he turned onto his side and looked into your eyes. They possessed the same lamenting gaze they always style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / "Good night Dobry." You pat his hand and turned to style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /He reached for your hand, and the next thing you knew, he was giving you a quick, loose style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Good night." You felt a small smile play across your style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /He hadn't done that in a while. You quietly crept out of the style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You decided to see if the post had come. You went to the mail box swiftly and pulled at mail, sprinting back inside your small house, not even stopping to look over your style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You quickly looked through the style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You stopped when you saw a red envelope from the war style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /All kinds off terrible thoughts swam through your style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"I'm sure everything is fine" you told yourself nervously. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You turned the lights off in the study and went to where your father's oak desk style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You turned the dim lamp on and ripped open the menacing envelope...br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Your POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I opened the envelope with shaking fingers. "please...oh please no!"br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / I thought. Tears of worry began to bead in my style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I was too scared to read it. Terrified of what I would style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"It's fine..it-it's all right" I lied to myself. I began ead the letter style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /With each word I read the pit in my stomach grew, along with the pain./spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 10pt; max-width: 99%;"span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%; font-family: 'bradley hand itc';"Dear (your last name) family,br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /We are sorry to inform you that (your father's name) (last name)br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /has passed away fighting for our style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /We wish you our style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /-the war office of Poland/span/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%; font-family: 'century gothic';"All the despair, worry, and grief that I'd refused to express all bubbled up and came pouring out at style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"  
>My e/c orbs began to tearing up. As I processed the words of the letter, the gut wrenching feeling increased to great style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I tried as hard as I could to silence my hysterical cries, but they just kept style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /My heart style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / He was all I had to look up to, he was the vessel of my hope for things to get style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /How was going to explain to my poor brother and sister that their other loving parent has left them too?br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / I felt a warm salty tear run down my pale style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /One became many, and before I knew it, a storm was pouring down my now reddened style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I felt a confusing rush of anguish, sorrow, and confusion. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Why world? Why Tata?" I sobbed out. I didn't have much time to wallow in my misery. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / I jumped when I heard the angry shouts. I peered outside to see men with whips, guns and red bands on their style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /My heart jumped into my style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I forgot to be miserable, and I ducked beneath the tiny window and swiftly and extinguished the lamp. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I raced to Alenka and Dobry' s style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I threw open the door in a frantic manner. I shook Alenka. and shouted to style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / "Wake up! The Nazis are here!" I yelled in a frantic whisper, dragging them out of bed. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I led them as swiftly as I could to our bunker in the floor. I prayed the terrible men would leave style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I begged to the Lord that they wouldn't come at style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I was wearing a brave face, but the truth was, I was just as terrified as Alenka and Dorby. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I felt them squeezing my arms, clinging to me as we shivered in our style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I tried to comfort my self with the most positive things I could. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /We could stay in the bunker for a long time, if style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /There was enough food, water and some clothes to last us at least two style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /There was plumbing too but we should only use it if we have to, as it was a risk of being found style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Tata was always paranoid about this happening, so he prepared us style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Until now I thought he was being unreasonable. I stifled Alenka's squeal into the sleeve of my style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I could hear the wooden door of our house splintering, as it was being savagely broken style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /A tear of fear trickled down my cheek. I swiftly brushed it style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /'Stay strong' I told myself. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Then I heard style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /" Nehmen Sie alles, was wertvoll ist, zu töten alle Menschen![4]" I heard someone barking out style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Alenka and Dobry quivered and silently cried into my style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Alenka because she was scared, but the reason why Dobry was crying was he knew we were losing the war, he knew we lost Tata,br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em !important; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"he knew the world was in chaos./strong/span/span/p 


End file.
